


morning...?

by numbika



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Old Men In Love, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: There are big surprises and there are small surprises in Samuel Vimes' life, and there are ones like waking up before the Patrician.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	morning...?

**Author's Note:**

> what is a summary, amirit lads

The night slowly gave away to the morning, but the dense layer of clouds stayed above the city, unmovable as if it were chained to the sky. The rays of the Sun were able to penetrate the gray layer but just barely, signaling the passage of time.

Samuel Vimes blinked away the dream from his eyes and glared towards the window. He yawned, his internal clock always woke him 6 a.m. at the spot, and yet it was strange that the room was still filled with gloom. Under the black curtains, the feeble morning light could only create a greyish glow.

Another rainy day, he noted to himself.

"Morning" muttered between two stretches and waited for an answer. And he waited. And he waited a little longer. However, the expected response didn’t arrive instead he only heard slow and steady breathing.

Vimes carefully turned to his side. A few inches from him, the ruler of the city was in deep sleep. He seemed surprisingly human this way. The commands watched the sleeping man quietly. He had a stray black strand of hair in his face which swung with every breath. This little detail was the only thing preventing the Commander from checking the man's pulse. Vimes was fascinated and somehow reassured by the fact that Vetinari was asleep, able to sleep, and chooses to do so.

He would have risked the chance that the ruler of the city would sometimes needed relaxation when the fatigue became overwhelming. Lord Vetinari, about whom there were almost innumerable rumors, some which he himself started, is perhaps just as human as everyone else, and thus need to rest.

The Commander adjusted the blanket on the sleeping man as he tried to figure out the reason for the unusually quiet morning. For once, Vetinari seemed to be just like everyone, of course, it's not like he would have acted like this before anyone else. Vimes was there all along, at the party last night, and he was with the man afterwards too. The only exception was that short time while they got to the palace. In there the ruler talked with those he had to, as long as could be expected. Then, also when he had to, he said goodbye and by the time the Commander arrived at his room, he was already waiting for him.

Maybe it was really just the incessant chattering of the noble born of the city that tired him out like that? Or is it something else? Did something happen internationally? The Commander didn't know much about the things happening outside the walls of Ankh-Morpork, nor did he had much interest in them. He had enough on his hands trying to follow what was happening inside the city. But still, the stray thought that something might have happened or was just happening without his knowledge bothered him.

The ruler of the city gently sighed and moved in his sleep, while the errant lock of black hair fell over his eyelids, making them twitch a little.

Vimes instinctively reached out and smoothed away the stray hair, then very carefully buried his fingers into Vetinari's hair. Slowly, he began to caress his head as he studied the graying strands hidden between their black counterparts.

"Good morning," said the Patrician, blinking a couple of times. "Commander?" He looked up at Vimes with a smile that was still somewhat sleepy. The Commander's fingers were still buried in his hair. "Is it a holiday to get such a pleasant wake-up call?"

A faint blush ran down Vimes's face and he snorted in response.

"I'm just ...surprised to see that, just like anyone else, you need to sleep too."

"Yes, and yet it seems to be a rather rare belief in the city."

Vimes snorted again as he slowly played with the man's black locks.

"Is everything alright?" He cautiously asked.

"Is it?" Vetinari raised an eyebrow while he looked straight into the Commander's eyes. Vimes didn’t have to elaborate, the Patrician realized the meaning behind the question in seconds.

A warm smile appeared on his face, which Vimes have only seen on very rare and private occasions, but which made his heart miss a beat. Just like it did the first time he seen it, and anytime later.

"Everything is all right," he reached up and touched the Commander's hand intertwining his fingers with his "I'm just not that young anymore."

Vimes pondered the answer for a few moments.

"Hm, if you say so."

"But it's true for you too, of course. Getting away from the conversation with the people of the city, no less than three times, just so you can have a satisfying long yawn in the garden." Vetinari tsked, but his eyes remained smiling.

"All right, it's time to get up." Snorted the Commander and mumbled under his nose. "People of the city my arse, I could have more meaningful small talk with the trolls…"

The Patrician's short laughter was so sincere that it even put a smile on Vimes' face.

"As you wish, Sir Samuel, my morning was already pleasant enough." The Patrician, chuckled and allowed himself a long stretch.

The Commander used the opportunity to get a good look at him, and when their eyes met, he immediately turned his head away blushing furiously.

"Let's get going, dear."

A quarter of an hour later, the City Guard Commander stepped out onto Heroes Street, adjusting his clothes and closed the door of the seemingly abandoned house. His pride would never allow him to leave by the palace's main entrance, or even by the back one at the garden. At least he knew how to get in if there was something wrong in the Palace again. At least that was the excuse he said to himself and Vetinari, who listened with a small smile while he showed him the secret path between the house and the palace.

He lit a cigar and began to stride towards Pseudopolis Yard.

In the Patrician Palace, about the same time, Lord Vetinari stepped through the door of his office and walked to the window. He stopped and looked down at the city. Closing his eyes with a small smile, he enjoyed the memories of the morning, then looked over his shoulder with a much more serious expression when he heard the door open.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, Drumknott. Let's see what's the day hold for us." Going back to his desk, he took a seat and began to inspect the papers.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the grammar, I'm tired as hell, and my word's grammar checkin thing is not on the top either


End file.
